


Booksmart

by goodluckgettingtosleep



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Bisexual Julie Molina, Bisexual Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Booksmart Reggie, Boys Kissing, Fluff, General Dumbassery, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodluckgettingtosleep/pseuds/goodluckgettingtosleep
Summary: “This says that one in four people are gay,” Reggie reads out loud. “That means at least one person in this band is gay. I hope it’s Luke. Because Luke is cute.”Alex looks like he's about to have an aneurysm. “Dude. I’m literally right here. I’m the gay one.”Julie giggles. “Honey, I hate to break it to you, but I have a feeling he’s not the only one who’s a little gay in this band.”
Relationships: Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 42
Kudos: 201





	Booksmart

**Author's Note:**

> So, a friend and I came across [this post](https://sunsetcurveofficial.tumblr.com/post/643492595014795264/new-fic-booksmart) and it just screamed Reggie to us. So here we are. I present booksmart disaster bi Reggie Peters.

Reggie hums as he’s looking at the phone Julie had provided them with. They share one between the three of them, but that’s okay, because Luke and Alex barely show any interest in it. It has so much information available at all times, though, and Reggie sometimes gets lost in it for hours on end. The wonders of the internet, Julie calls it. And it really is quite wondrous. Reggie thinks his brain has grown considerably since he started studying an internet page called _Wikipedia._ Sometimes he branches out, though, and tonight he’s reading an article he came across about same sex marriage. Reggie thinks he loves 2020 a little more every day. Same sex marriage is okay now! How cool is that? 

“This says that one in four people are gay,” he reads out loud. Alex looks up from the book he’s reading, and Julie glances at him from the side. Luke is currently out at his parents’ house, because it’s his mom’s birthday. Reggie offered to come, but Luke wanted to be alone with them. He thinks he gets why. “That means at least one person in this band is gay.”

Reggie bites his lip, considering his friends. 

“I hope it’s Luke,” he says. “Because Luke is cute.” 

Alex and Julie stare at him. They’re both blinking like he’s just lost his mind. 

Reggie shrugs. 

“What?” 

Alex looks like he's about to have an aneurysm. 

“Dude. I’m literally _right here. I’m_ the gay one.” 

Oh. Oh, right. Well. Reggie blushes. He doesn’t understand how he got carried away enough to forget the fact that Alex is very much gay and doesn’t make it a secret. Of course Alex is the gay one. He’s been out since they were 14! 

“I mean… I know that, of course. Sorry,” he stammers. Julie giggles. 

“Honey, I hate to break it to you but I have a feeling he’s not the only one who’s a little gay in this band.” 

Reggie’s eyebrows shoot up high on his forehead as he stares at Julie. Then Alex snorts, and he feels completely out of the loop. 

“What?” he asks, voice embarrassingly high pitched. “Who else?” 

Julie and Alex both stare at him again with matching raised eyebrows and Reggie feels his cheeks heat up a little more. 

“Me?” he shrieks. “But— I like girls!” 

Alex laughs softly and reaches over to pat him on the shoulder with a knowing gleam in his eyes. 

“Girls and Luke?” 

And, well. Okay. He knows Luke is cute. Luke has always been cute. And _hot,_ and wonderful, and his messy hair is a dream, but that doesn’t mean that— _Oh._ Oh? Reggie sinks back in his seat, blinking. 

“Oh, no. Oh,” he manages to get out as the realisation washes over him in full. Then he suddenly sits up again as another thought enters his mind. “But then we’re totally messing up the stats, Alex! And there is no way Luke likes me back!”

“What?” Luke asks, and Reggie thinks his life would be leaving his body right now if he still had any left. Or if he had a body at all. He blushes furiously as he looks up to find Luke in the middle of the room, freshly poofed in. “You like me? Like, _like_ me?” 

Luke’s eyes are wide as he stares at him, and Reggie wants to crawl out of his non-body and hide somewhere Luke will never find him again. 

“I— I mean. I— do?” Reggie stutters. “Apparently? But I get it, Luke. We can’t be all gay, the statistics suggest that would be highly unlikely.” 

Luke frowns at him. 

“Stats? Dude, what are you on about? I literally had my first kiss with Alex. I’m pan, man!” Luke exchanges a proud sort of look with Julie, and she smiles and nods at him. _Huh._

“Pan?” Reggie asks weakly.

“It’s when you like people regardless of their gender,” Julie explains. Reggie thinks about it for a moment. 

“Oh! Well, that sounds nice.” 

He meets Luke’s eyes again, his blush deepening a little. He clears his throat. Luke blinks, then smiles a little sheepishly and shakes his head. 

“Reg, I need you to come over here right now.” 

Reggie looks around a little awkwardly, hoping that maybe Alex or Julie can help him, because he has no idea what’s going on. Both of them shrug and shake their heads, and Reggie takes a deep breath when he gets up from the couch and takes the few steps across the room towards Luke. He fiddles with the hem of his flannel, nervously meeting his friends eyes. Luke is sending him a beaming sort of smile, and Reggie faintly wonders how he hasn’t realised how much he likes him before. 

Luke keeps looking at him for an extended moment, and Reggie feels his own nervousness bubble under his skin and making him all queasy. Why is he so nervous? He’s just standing in front of Luke. Luke Patterson, whom he’d known since the beginning of middle school. His best friend. 

“Did you know that the moon has moonquakes?” Reggie blurts when the silence gets a little too deafening and he doesn’t feel like he can bear it a second longer. 

Luke barks out a laugh, and grabs the front of Reggie’s shirt, pulling so abruptly that Reggie stumbles into him. Luke steadies him with an arm around his waist. 

“You dork,” Luke says fondly, cupping Reggie’s cheek in his hand. And then he kisses him, and Reggie thinks he’s about to faint. He definitely goes a little slack in Luke’s embrace, and Luke holds on a little tighter. _Oh._ Now that feels _good._ He kisses back, a giddy sort of excitement bubbling up from deep within his chest. 

“Did you know,” Reggie mumbles against Luke’s lips, “that the average person spends two weeks of their life kissing? I don’t think we ever got that much, and this doesn’t really count, right? Since we’re not exactly _alive_ anymore.” 

Reggie didn’t break the kiss at all during his ramble, but Luke pulls back now, fondly rolling his eyes at him. 

“Dude! Less talking, more kissing.”

Reggie blushes, smiling when he meets Luke’s eyes. He can’t believe he just kissed him! Kissed Luke! His best friend, who is a boy, and he liked it more than he ever liked kissing any girl before. And that says a lot, because Reggie loved kissing those girls. 

“Orrrr,” Alex says from across the room, sounding exasperated. “You could do that somewhere Julie and I don’t have to witness it.” 

Reggie almost forgot they were still there. And the moment it occurs to him—

“Wait! The statistics are _so_ off in this group. If only Julie is straight, then—”

“Whoa, whoa!” Julie interjects, hands raised. “Who said I’m straight?” 

Reggie frowns.

“Wait, really?” 

Julie shrugs, smiling as she tilts her head. 

“Duh.” 

Blinking, Reggie absently reaches for Luke’s hand and starts fiddling with his fingers. His eyes widen as he feels another sense of excitement bubbling up in his test. 

“Do you all realise how unlikely this is? The probability of neither of us being straight. It’s like. _So_ improbable. Oh my god. We’re like… winning the lottery twice or something.” 

_“You_ are really something else, Reg,” Alex comments. Julie chuckles fondly, and Luke… well, Luke looks at him like he’s the eighth world wonder, and it kind of sends a fluttery sensation to Reggie’s insides. 

“Look at you being all booksmart again,” Luke says, cupping Reggie’s cheek again. Reggie feels that familiar pull across his middle, and the next thing he knows, they’re up in the loft and Luke is kissing him again. 

“I don’t actually care about how likely this is, as long as it’s happening,” he tells him. 

“It’s fascinating, though!” Reggie argues, lips brushing against Luke’s. 

“Shut up and kiss me, nerd.” 

Reggie does shut up immediately and then happily proceeds to do as he’s been told. Luke’s lips are so soft. 

“We can still hear you, you know? And it’s gross!” Alex calls from downstairs, but Luke and Reggie both ignore him. 

Reggie was right, though. Luke is the perfect choice to be the token gay, even if it means that _he_ is, too. It makes a lot of sense, he thinks, even if they’re a statistical anomaly. Technically, though, Alex remains their token gay anyway. He has to find out if people who like more than one gender are also part of those statistics. But that’s for later. For now, he gasps into Luke’s mouth when he uses his tongue to deepen their kiss. It’s just really good, what can he say? Hmmm. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr [@sunsetcurveofficial](http://sunsetcurveofficial.tumblr.com)


End file.
